


Locked Out

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-16
Updated: 2006-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna's morning, C.J.'s POV





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Locked Out**

**by:** Jacque 

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg, Donna Moss, Josh Lyman  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** They are not my, though I am greatful to The Powers That Be for letting me have a little fun.  
**Summary:** Josh and Donna's morning, C.J.'s POV  
**Written:** 2005-12-14 

Well, here I am sitting on the floor outside my office, leaning against the door. Why am I here? Charlie. Yes, Charlie. Actually, it’s because of the President, but if Charlie had not been in the Oval Office, this never would’ve happened. 

I was forty-five minutes late to work this morning. When the President got wind of this he said I should be punished. Charlie, being the wonderful young lad hi is, offered an idea about locking me out of my office and the President agreed. I am not allowed back inside until my first press briefing is over. 

That briefing starts in twenty minutes and, of course, the notes are laying on the corner of my desk. Yeah, I have some idea of what I’m supposed to say, but there are details. A lot goes on in the world; I cannot be expected to remember everything. 

Charlie is going to pay big time for this. 

The last half an hour of ‘free time’ has given me the opportunity to observe what goes on n the Deputy Chief of Staff’s office. I’ve never really had the chance to what the morning events unfold. Josh and Donna have been bickering since I arrived. That’s nothing unusual for them, but it’s been fun to watch. 

Josh actually broke his record, firing Donna eleven time in the first four minutes I listened. Every time the word left his mouth, Donna automatically followed it with ‘impervious.’ Which, of course, made Josh angrier. Donna didn’t let it show, but being a member of the Sisterhood, I could see the twinkle in her eyes that said she enjoyed pissing off Josh. 

I’ve noticed another type of twinkle in Donna’s eyes lately. When I think about it, I guess it’s been there for a while now. She likes Josh. I know if I ever asked her she would deny it, stating that she and Josh are just good friends and nothing more. But, that’s where the Sisterhood thing pops in again. A woman knows when another woman is in love. 

Yeah, she is. Donna just has a certain glow about her when Josh is around. Not surprisingly, Josh is oblivious to Donna’s feelings, as well as his own. Oh, I decided that about fifteen minutes ago. I think he’s fallen as badly for Donna as she’s fallen for him. 

After firing Donna for the um-teenth time, Josh stood in his doorway listening to Donna tick off the morning’s meetings. He wasn’t paying a lick of attention to what she was saying. He simply stared at her mouth for a few minutes, letting his eyes wander slowly down her body and back up a couple of times. 

"C.J." 

"Mr. President." 

"No, no. Don’t get up." This has certainly got to be a sight: the President and the Press Secretary sitting of the floor. "What are we looking at?" 

"Those two." The President followed my nod to Josh and Donna. 

"For the last time, Donna, YOU’RE FIRED!" 

"What’s he up to?" 

"About twenty-seven." 

"It’s a good thing that Donna never takes him seriously." 

"Yes, Sir. He’s fired her enough times to have gone through two-thirds of the nation’s population." 

"Two-thirds? That’s all?" I like it when the President jokes around like this. Not when he locks me out of my office, though. It’s nice to see him relaxed, to see that side of his personality. 

"Do you think they’ll ever figure it out?" I raised my eyebrow to the President. Apparently I’m not the only one who’s gone down this road. 

"I certainly hope so, Sir." He handed me a key and smiled. 

"Don’t be late again." With a wink the President was gone and my attention was once again focused on Josh and Donna. She was sitting at his computer typing as he dictated. Josh sat beside her, watching her face as he spoke. 

Yeah, they’ll figure it out. 


End file.
